


The Lord Admiral's duty never rests

by valathe



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Jaina Needs a Nap, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink if you squint, a bit of light smut i guess, also funny, vereesa is enjoying this way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valathe/pseuds/valathe
Summary: Jaina is working late again. Vereesa decides on a less conventional strategy to get her to let loose a little.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Vereesa Windrunner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Lord Admiral's duty never rests

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be some funny, light-hearted barely-M sexy comedy. then i briefly lost control of my life ~~for the last 30 years~~ and this is the end result. enjoy
> 
> the artwork for this fanfic was done by the wonderful, magnificent, great beyond compare _**Don**_. head on over and check out their [twitter](https://twitter.com/artbydon) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/artbydon_/), there's just way too much gorgeous art to see.

Jaina groaned and slumped back in her chair, blowing an errant strand of hair out of her face. A dull pressure was beginning to settle in behind her eyes, but there was little she could do about it. The little writing desk was still full of reports and missives, each no doubt more important than the last. They didn’t care that the sun had sunk below the horizon hours ago.

She sighed and, resting her head on her left hand, squinted at the report held in her right. Even her new spectacles, which she’d finally taken to wearing in private after much needling by both her mother and Vereesa, didn’t help her much in being able to focus. The letters simply refused to come together, dancing and morphing in the flickering light from the fireplace.

Had she been running on more than four hours of sleep over the past few days, she might have noticed the door to her en-suite washroom opening and closing again, might have noticed the soft footsteps padding across the floor directly towards her.

She did, however, very much notice the slender arm sneaking across her waist from behind, and the head coming to rest on her right shoulder just a few moments later. Only years of experience as a leader and diplomat kept her from whirling around with a spell ready to fly.

“One of these days you’re gonna give me a heart attack,” Jaina muttered, trying and failing to slow down her suddenly-racing heart.

“On the same day you stop being so dramatic,” came the lazy reply, the lilting voice brushing past the shell of her ear undoing any and all effort to control her heart rate. “What are you reading that is keeping you up past midnight?”

It took Jaina a few heartbeats before the question registered, and then a few more of clearing her throat and working very hard to focus on the seemingly-shifting ink on the parchment.

“Weekly averages in tonnage of fish caught in littoral zones off Drustvar,” she read aloud, barely able to hide the sigh when she realized just what kind of report she’d been holding.

“A matter of vital strategic importance that has to be handled by the Lord Admiral personally, and cannot _possibly_ wait until the morning, I’m sure.”

“I’ll have you know that judging the right moment to rotate our designated coastal fishing areas is pivotal to maintaining healthy populations of herring and…”

She trailed off, no longer able to resist the second hand that had insidiously crept over her left shoulder. It had pulled off her hair tie and was now working on unraveling her braid in slow, sinuous movements, blunt fingernails softly scratching over her scalp. She leaned into the movement, and with her neck exposed it was promptly assaulted. Hot lips moved in and languidly roamed along the column of her neck, insistent but never demanding.

“Behave yourself, _Ranger General_ ,” Jaina breathed, but her eyes slid shut at the same time. Those heavenly lips left her neck and immediately she wanted to take her words back, but before she could even open her eyes, they dealt the killing blow.

“You know what this vest does to me, Jaina,” they whispered right into her ears, and to her dying day Jaina would deny the mewl that escaped her mouth. She was already putty in her lover’s arms.

The report fluttered back down onto the desk, long forgotten, and Jaina finally resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn’t get any more work done tonight. That had probably been the plan from the start, Jaina suspected. She was not complaining, though, especially when those lips started to get rougher on her neck. She would’ve been content to stay like this for a while longer, but her partner had other plans. Feeling the tip of a wickedly sharp fang drag across her skin made her whirl around with a low hiss, staring into softly glowing blue eyes.

The raw hunger she saw in that faint radiance held her captive for a moment before the spell broke; and she surged forward to capture those torturous lips in a bruising kiss, pouring all of her frustration and need into the heated exchange.

Her relief was short-lived, however, when her paramour abruptly stepped back; leaving Jaina to chase after the sensation with a needy whine, only stopping when she was gently pushed against the backrest. Jaina petulantly slumped down in her chair, the pout on her face quickly disappearing when her seat was suddenly pulled back from the desk. She glared daggers at her lover as they stepped around with a satisfied smirk on their lips. “Something the matter, _Lord Admiral_?”

“Vereesa, I swear to everything that’s holy…” Jaina growled, but quickly trailed off then the elf took advantage of her posture. She quickly swooped in and straddled one of Jaina’s spread legs, leaning in and cupping her face with both hands.

“Swear _what_ , dear?” Vereesa asked, her innocent tone belying the fact Jaina could feel her thigh growing damp even through the thick fabric of her pants.

Any reply she could’ve given died in her throat when she felt Vereesa rock her hips the tiniest amount, the elf’s mouth falling open to give her a glimpse at those fangs that had toyed with her just a few moments ago.

Vereesa rocked again, with more force this time, and her deep, satisfied moan went straight to Jaina’s core. She was suddenly very aware of how completely soaked through her underwear was, and how little she could do about it. Almost of their own volition her hands went to Vereesa’s hips to do… something, _anything_ to find release for the growing ache between her thighs.

But it seemed like her action had the opposite effect, causing Vereesa to immediately cease any movement, her half-lidded eyes staring straight into Jaina’s.

“These,” she said, grabbing both of Jaina’s hands with her own and moved them to the armrests, “ _stay_ here. Can you do that for me?”

Jaina swallowed heavily, and could only nod in reply. She did not trust the words that might have come out of her mouth in that moment. Vereesa smirked in response, letting go of her wrists in a very deliberate movement and leaned down, bringing her lips right next to the mage’s ears.

“ _Good girl_ ,” she whispered; and Jaina almost came undone right then and there, unable to hold back the pathetic whimper as her fingers wrapped around the armrests in a white-knuckled grip.

“Poor thing,” Vereesa cooed, still next to her ear while her hands roamed up and down Jaina’s arms, “so _tense_. Always working, never time for herself. I think you deserve a little reward for all your hard work, don’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Jaina breathed, past the point of being embarrassed about how her voice cracked on the single syllable. Her heart beat a staccato rhythm, and every pump sent another pulse of want down her body. All that mattered to her in that moment was getting that reward, that blissful release, and she would do whatever her lover demanded of her to get it. If she had to walk the castle halls wearing nothing but a collar and a leash, she would rip off her clothes right then and there; if she had to get on all fours and lick her own arousal off the floor, she would do it and ask for seconds.

Thankfully, Vereesa never demanded anything quite so drastic from her, and appeared to be in a particularly giving mood that day. After Jaina’s affirmation she sought out her lips for a single, deep kiss; before squeezing the mage’s hands with a single, meaningful look, and getting off her leg. Jaina’s eyes were immediately drawn to the almost obscenely large dark spot soaked into her pants, but Vereesa sinking to her knees between her legs was far more worthy of her attention.

The elf spent a few moments settling in before fixing Jaina with a burning gaze, as if to remind her that, even in this position, the mage was completely at her mercy. So magnetic were Vereesa’s eyes that Jaina jumped slightly when she felt hands slowly travelling up her thighs.

“You know how much I like to take my time with this,” she said, prompting an almost pained whimper form Jaina as she diverted away her fingers just as they neared the apex of her thighs, “but I’m feeling lenient today. I hope you appreciate that, pet.”

Instead of drawing back down Jaina’s thighs, Vereesa moved her hands to the top of her lover’s pants, starting the task of undoing the buttons and laces holding them in place. The only sound in the room was Jaina’s rapid breathing, occasionally interspersed with hisses and pops from the last few logs in the fireplace, and the soft creaking of supple leather straps as they were methodically unwound.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but took only a minute, Vereesa had finished with her task and started pulling down her pants. “Lift your hips a little, dea-“

**_THUMP THUMP THUMP_ **

Both of them startled at the sudden intrusion, Vereesa whirling around into a half-crouch while Jaina barely managed to suppress a frustrated groan.

**_THUMP THUMP THUMP_ **

“Lord Admiral!” someone yelled from the other side of the wooden door separating her bedroom from the sitting rooms and antechambers of her personal quarters.

“What is it?!” she yelled back, not bothering to hide the ire in her voice.

She supposed her mood must’ve been clear on the other side of the door as well, for the reply was much more quiet and barely comprehensible mumble. With a growl she shot out of her chair and, uncaring of her state of attire, stalked towards the door and threw it open, glaring daggers at the Proudmoore guardsman standing on the other side.

“Well? Speak up, man, what is the meaning of this interruption?!”

The guard had immediately snapped to attention and stood ramrod straight, eyes fixed at a point above Jaina’s shoulder. “Lord Admiral, the Duchess Waycrest has arrived at the keep and requests an urgent audience.”

Jaina sighed, unable to keep her exasperation from creeping into her voice. “This can’t wait until the morning?” she asked, slightly suspicious. It wouldn’t be the first time Lucille came to her in a panic about a resurgence of the Heartsbane Coven, only for it to turn out to be a simple misunderstanding, or some folks taking their superstitions a bit too seriously.

The guard looked down at her for a split second before forcing his eyes straight ahead again. “The Lady _insisted_ that the issue was time-sensitive and could not be delayed, Milady. The chamberlain has her waiting in the drawing room of the third-floor guest apartment in the east wing.”

She took a deep breath before drawing herself back up to full height. “Tell her I’ll be there in ten minutes,” she growled before slamming the door shut in the guard’s face.

She turned around and slumped against the door, barely resisting the urge to hit it with her first. It wasn’t the door’s fault, after all.

“The Lord Admiral’s duty never rests, someone once told me,” came the lazy drawl from her bed, and she looked over to see Vereesa artfully draped across the width of the mattress, playing with hem of her nightgown while she wore an impish smirk.

Jaina directed an eyeroll at her lover, but her eyes did linger on the muscled calves on display for a moment before she started lacing her pants back up.

“Are you sure you don’t want a change of clothes?” the elf asked, pointing at her own thigh where the very noticeable stain in Jaina’s pants was located.

“No,” Jaina growled, “Lucille keeps telling me I need to get laid more often, so now she can see what happens when she disturbs me at one in the fucking morning.”

Vereesa’s ears swiveled up at those words, her smile going from impish to downright devious. “Is that a challenge?” she asked, not bothering to hide the gleam in her eyes.

“Shush, you,” Jaina groused, but halted in tying the final knot of her laces when she heard Vereesa’s response.

“Careful, pet, or you’ll have to take care of you yourself when you get back,” she said, her hand slowly going up her own thigh and dragging the hem of her nightgown with it. “I figure I’ll have plenty of time to work out my own…frustrations, after all.”

Jaina’s eyes were fixed on the lewd display, and she realized it might not have been a bad idea to at least change her underwear.

_‘Too late now.’_

“I won’t take long,” she said, finally tying off her laces and turning towards the door. To her credit, she only faltered for a brief moment at the elf’s amused drawl of “Neither will I.”

* * *

It was almost four hours later when Jaina stumbled back into her bedchamber, grateful for late Kul Tiran sunrises. Any thought of quickly returning to Vereesa soon had to be abandoned as she listened to Lucille’s observations, quickly realizing that this time there might be more behind her suspicions. Thus, she was grateful to see her love peacefully asleep on the bed, her drooping ears moving ever so softly with the rise and fall of her chest.

Jaina chose to forgo her usual nighttime ablutions, instead opting to just change into a soft cotton nightgown and crawl into bed to get at least a few hours of sleep before she had to get up again. Try as she might, though, she couldn’t manage to avoid stirring Vereesa from her slumber.

“It’s just me, ‘reesa, go back to sleep,” Jaina murmured when she saw the soft blue glow appear beneath Vereesa's eyelids as she slid beneath the heavy duvet.

“Tol’ you you’d take longer ‘an me,” Vereesa sighed, a sleepy smile adorning her face as she scooted over in bed, half-draping herself across Jaina’s form. It took them a few moments to settle into their familiar sleeping position, but soon Jaina’s hand was lightly running up and down the forearm Vereesa had draped across her stomach.

“You were right, as always,” Jaina whispered, amusement clear in her voice, “but unfortunately we can’t continue where we left off tomorrow, either. I have to leave for Drustvar as soon as possible.”

Vereesa merely squeezed her briefly, already halfway back to sleep.

“’s okay,” she mumbled, “I’ll jus’ wake you up by goin’ down on you.”

Jaina’s eyes snapped wide open, and she could’ve sworn she saw a satisfied smirk on Vereesa’s lips before both her features and her breathing evened out. The ache between her legs had returned with a vengeance, and it dawned on her that sleep wouldn’t come easy that night.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the working title for this thing was _cockblock ex machina_. sorry jaina, the game was rigged from the start


End file.
